Mysterious survivor of the DEAD
by JazzieLouise
Summary: When Takashi Komuro meets a mystreious new girl whilst out gathering supplies, he dosen't realise that she could hold the key to everyone's survival. Who is she? And what is the dark secret hidden deep within her? TakashixOC T because well this is H.O.T.D
1. Mysterious survivor

**Hiya I recently finished watching high school of the dead and I really enjoyed it. So, I decided to write a fan fiction based upon it, but with a twist. Personally I'm not very keen on any of the pairings for Takashi Komuro. **

**Please don't get me wrong here I have absolutely nothing against ReixTaksahi or SaekoxTakashi fans, I'm just not very keen on the couples myself, but hey that's just my personal opinion. ^^ So anyway instead I decided on something new I created my own character and I have dumped them straight into the middle of this mess. Let's see what happens shall we?**

Mysterious survivor of the DEAD

Komuro was wandering the streets of Japan that he thought he knew, but everything that he thought he knew was destroyed. Everything that he had come to cherish; was shattered. The whole world was changing. It was the end of everything. Including life as he had previously known it.

"Damm it. What the hell is going on?" He half muttered half shouted as he was forced to walk over even more of the dead that lay scattered across the streets.

It was at that moment in time that he heard the voice. It came from around the corner near the ancient abandoned book store. It sounded distinctly feminine but unusually calm and very close.

"Get off of me." It rang out to Takashi Komuro again and he picked up his pace, running now towards the voice.

He skidded around the corner and took in the sight that lay before him. A teenage girl around his age was lying on the floor on her back surrounded and covered by _them._ Her unusual long snow white hair was tangled and bloodstained as she attempted to fend of the living dead.

Takashi was just about to run in and try helping the strange new girl when something bizarrely amazing happened. The girl unfolded her long legs and kicked out at the undead landing both of her feet squarely in the centre of two of their pale sickly faces. Komuro had to duck to avoid getting hit, quite literally, as a bodies flew towards him.

Komuro blinked his dark hazel eyes and when he opened them again he found the girl on her feet after she had finished performing two spectacular back flips in a row. She pushed her long side fringe out her eyes, which were even more stranger than her hair. They were a stunning blood red that shone from the light of the crescent moon ahead.

Takashi stood awe stricken at how fast and graceful this girl was as she continued to plough through more of the living dead. She lifted herself up onto one long leg and swung round the circle of living dead with the other.

Her foot glided through the air connecting hard with their heads with enough force to shatter their skulls. The result was terrifying. Bodies dropped one by one around her, heads smashing against the surrounding walls.

When she had finished she straightened her body and smoothed out her clothes with her hands. The school uniform which she wore was very similar so the school uniform that was worn by girls at his school. Except that were it would have been green (if she did go to his school) it was a light blue. He immediately recognised it as the school uniform worn by the students from the school on the other side of town.

Looking up the girl finally met his eyes. "Good evening. Sorry you had to witness that." She swept her arm around the destruction that was left at her feet.

Komuro instantly held out his hands in front of his chest. "D-don't worry about it. This world is changing, we all have to do what we can to survive. I'm Takashi. Komuro Takashi by the way."

The girl took her time before responding, taking in his name deep in thought. "Hmm… Unfortunately what you say is true, but I'm glad to meet you anyway Takashi. My name's Mayonaka." Mayonaka looked up at the sky and up towards the moon. Komuro followed her gaze.

He was the first to break the silence. "So… Have you been out by yourself for long?" He asked the question with mild curiosity wanting to start a conversation with this mysterious new girl.

"Yes I have. I've been alone since this whole damm thing started." Mayonaka didn't look at Komuro when she spoke. She continued to study the sky. What she had said wasn't a lie, but she had been alone long before the world began to end. She had been an outcast for most of her life but she didn't want to talk about her past.

"Its okay. I know exactly how you feel. I was alone before this whole thing started. Sometimes I still feel alone, even though I'm surrounded by my friends. Sometimes its as if no one understands. I feel as if no one really knows me."

Mayonaka stared in pure amazement at the stranger stood next to her. Komuro met her gaze levelly with warm eyes that glinted with an enormous depth of understanding. Mayonaka was taken aback by this sudden change in atmosphere and tension and had no idea on how to respond to the sudden warmth that he was showing her.

Something clicked between the two of them then. They did not know what it was exactly, but if felt as if they had known each other for all of their lives. Instead of the few mere minutes that it was in reality.

The pair stared at each for a long time, until Komuro broke it by looking back up at the moon. "How have you been able to survive by yourself for so long?" Komuro found himself asking completely out of the blue.

She turned to face him and he faced her as he waited patiently for the answer to his question. "Well I do a lot of training in martial arts, I've been training since I was young and I guess its finally paying off."

Komuro was instantly reminded of Saeko when Mayonaka said that. "I have a friend that I reckon you'd get along with. She's called Busujima Saeko. She's been training in the art of Kendo since she was very young. Before all of this happened," he made a gesture to the dead undead lying on the floor, "she was actually the captain of our Kendo club." Komuro looked back up at the moon again and as he did so an idea struck him.

"Hey, that's just given me an idea. Why don't you come back to the house with me? To meet the others? Maybe we could even team up. Having another person with your high level of skill on our side could lead to a huge advantage for all of us." Komuro lifted up his bat and placed it on his shoulder. He turned to face Mayonaka and gave her a genuinely authentic smile,

Mayonaka on the other hand, did the complete opposite. She stumbled completely taken aback by his genuine warmth. Her cheeks lit up a light scarlet as she fumbled for an answer. "I-I don't know…" Mayonaka trailed off, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. _What should I do?_ She thought to herself. .

Suddenly, she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Komuro Takashi standing very close to her. His expression was serious but his eyes were filled with understanding for her situation. Mayonaka was stunned into stillness by his close proximity.

"You've been by yourself for a long time. I understand that, trust me. This world is changing. Everything we once knew has been destroyed. I know how hard this is for you, but the best chance of survival that we could possibly hope for would be to stick together."

Komuro genuinely knew how she felt. He remembered clearly how much pain he had been in when Rei had rejected him for Hisashi. That had slashed his heart open; it had torn him apart. What she did destroyed him and that pain can never be undone.

He had felt isolated and the pain of rejection stung. But he had found himself feeling very grateful when he realised that he wasn't by himself in this huge mess. He felt better because he wasn't alone; he was surrounded by people who were there to help him.

He desperately wanted Mayonaka to realise this, but in the end it's her decision; it's her choice. So instead he stood and watched the conflict inside her body through her eyes as she fought between her heart and her reason.

Mayonaka had been an outcast, an outsider for so long that she had almost forgotten what if felt like to be surrounded by people who cared for you. She had almost forgot all about the warmth that friendship brought with it. All she had known for years was bitter cold isolation and the memory of being abandoned by everyone she loved.

She desperately longed to feel the warmth of friendship and happiness again, but she remembered too clearly the hurt and bitter cold that had came so shortly after it. The pain of being rejected from everything you thought you knew and loved.

Mayonaka made her decision. She wanted to experience warmth and friendship again she wanted to give it another chance. She wanted to try to forget about the isolation and pain.

She looked up at Takahsi Komuro her choice ringing around inside her head loud and clear. There was a small voice inside her head telling her the negatives of what she was just about to do, but she ignored it and smiled up at him.

"I've made my decision I want to go with you."

Komuro smiled down at her. "I'm glad to hear it Mayonaka, but before we go to the house I have to pick up some supplies. Would you be willing to come with me?" He took a step in the general direction towards town and Mayonaka nodded her head and followed him.

They didn't talk on the way there they both had many thoughts swirling around in their heads and they also didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from _them._

Once inside Mayonaka spilt off from Takashi to collect the supplies that she wanted to gather. After she had finished she wandered around and found Takashi standing over the shops cash register, bat in hand, ready to smash it into smithereens.

"What are you doing?" She asked calmly as she approached trying to keep her voice low so that _they_ wouldn't hear her from where they wandered outside the supermarket.

"I'm trying to get the money out of this cash register I'm not sure how much petrol the humvee has in it." He still held the bat above his head, but he had turned around to face her.

"Here let me do it. We can't risk making too much noise not with _them_ standing right outside." She jumped up on top of the counter and stood over the cash register. Mayonaka lifted up one strong slim leg and aimed a strong kick at it's weak point. Her foot connected hard at the joint in the side and it flung open without a noise.

Mayonaka stepped back and let Komuro have the money out of the cash register. He grabbed all of the notes and stuffed them into his trouser pocket, before jumping down. He was closely followed by Mayonaka.

They walked outside into the moonlight and straight into a crowd of the living dead. They stood crowded around the entrance blocking all routes of escape.

Komuro and Mayonaka stood back to back in the middle of the mess. "You ready to kick some undead zombie butt?" Mayonaka looked over at Komuro out the corner of her eye and watched him nod his head.

"As always." And with that the battle began.

**So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have many ideas for this story this is only the beginning. There's much more to come for Takashi and the gang. **

**Please review I would love to receive any feedback you may have on this. All reviews are welcome including constructive criticism as I know that there will be plenty of flaws in this. ^^ **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded soon and I have plenty of plans; it should be interesting.**

**-JazzieLouise **


	2. The survivors secret

**Hiya guys for those of you who are interested in something new and different, prepare yourselves for more undead havoc, because here comes chapter 2!**

**Enjoy and please review! I would love to hear any thought you have on this! But please don't flame this for being different and new, just because I'm not a huge fan of any coupling for Komuro Takashi.**

**Disclaimer: No unfortunately I do not own H.O.T.D, because if I did I would definitely have Mayonaka in the anime and manga. (For those who do not know, Mayonaka is my character that I created from my mind. She's mine all mine!)**

**What's in store: What's going to happen when Mayonaka arrives back at the house? What is Rei going to do? And what is this new girl's secret? Read on to find out as well as much much more!**

Komuro and Mayonaka fought the undead side by side. Together they made an un-defeat able combination.

Mayonaka used her strength and martial skills to destroy _them _on her side, whilst Komuro used his speed and fighting skill to defend her back. Together they were unstoppable.

Five minutes or so later the battle was over. "You're pretty good in combat, Mayonaka." Komuro said to her as he finished beating one of _them._

"You're not so bad yourself." Came Mayonaka's reply as she stepped over the undead dead that lay at her feet.

"So, is there anywhere you need to go before we head to the house?" Komuro asked her politely as he turned to face her.

Mayonaka could say yes and delay visiting the house for a while, but what good would that do?

Mayonaka considered her options briefly, before settling with her original choice. _If I'm going to give friendship a chance I might as well get this over with. _Mayonaka looked up to meet his eyes and shook her head.

"Okay. Follow me the house is this way." He pointed in the general direction of the house with his blood soaked bat. Mayonaka followed where he was pointing and her gaze settled upon a huge house somewhere in the distance. Mayonaka nodded and Komuro led the way.

Fifteen minutes later Mayonaka and Komuro stood in front of the house where the gang was staying temporarily while they sorted themselves out and gathered together supplies.

Mayonaka was awoken from her thoughts by a figure moving in front of her. She looked up to see Komuro looking down into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this Mayonaka? I understand how you feel and I would understand if you're not ready. We could go somewhere else-"

Mayonaka cut him off with a shake of her head. Her long silver hair whipped from side to side. "No. I've made my decision. What you said was true our chances of survival are a lot higher if we stick together."

Komuro nodded his head in complete understanding for Mayonaka's situation. He reached out and opened the door and went inside. He was closely followed by a rather shy Mayonaka.

Once inside Rei automatically threw herself upon him. "Komuro! I was so worried about you! What took you so long?" It was only then that Rei took in the shy new girl standing behind Komuro. Rei automatically got very defensive. "Who are and what are you doing here?" She shouted at Mayonaka from over Komuro's shoulder.

Komuro pulled Rei off of him and turned to address the small cluster of Highschool students that stood in the room all of whom who were staring at Mayonaka.

"This is Mayonaka. I met her while I was out gathering supplies, she will be joining us and lending her support in the battle against _them. _When I met Mayonaka she was fighting _them _and she has been training in the art of martial arts since she was very young. Therefore, as leader, I have decided that she will be a great help to us and she will be joining us." Komuro finished his speech and looked at every one in turn waiting to see if anyone had any objections.

Saeko Busujima stepped forward and walked up to Mayonaka. Holding out her hand she said "Hello. My name is Saeko Busujima it is a pleasure to meet you."

Mayonaka shyly returned the handshake still slightly nervous. "Hi, it's nice to meet you to Busujima my name's Mayonaka."

Saeko smiled politely. "Please call me Saeko. Any friend of Komuro's is a friend of mine."

"T-thank you Saeko." Mayonaka stuttered out her reply.

Saya Takagi pushed her glasses up even further. "Well I'm the genius around here, but even though I hate to admit it what Komuro says is true. We need all the help we can get. I'm Takagi. Saya Takagi.

Kohta Hirano smiled nervously and placed his hand on his neck. "H-hi Mayonaka my n-names Kohta Hirano. It's an honour to meet you." His stuttering made a low hiss escape through Saya's teeth. She was disgusted by how open he was being to this stranger, but she bit her tongue and kept quiet.

"Hi Mayonaka my name is Shizuka Marikawa. It's nice to meet you. Will you be joining our sleepover?" Shizuka as usual, was still completely unaware of the amount of danger they were all in. Everyone turned around to stare at her and Mayonaka let out a small giggle. She was starting to feel better and was beginning to open up, but this feeling was short lived.

"Okay let's get things straight between us _Mayonaka_." Rei Miyamoto said her name with obvious disgust not bothering to hide her feelings. "I don't trust you and I will be keeping a close eye on you and stay away from Komuro." Rei spat out her demands sharply towards Mayonaka.

Mayonaka would have argued back but she didn't want to go making anymore enemies than she already had, so she kept silent. Hoping that that was the best option.

Komuro sighed and stepped backwards out of Rei's grasp, defending Mayonaka. "Look Rei I know you don't trust her, but that doesn't matter I trust her and so she is staying with us. End of discussion."

"B-but-" Rei began but was cut off as Komuro held up his hands signalling her to be quiet.

"Enough. Leave her alone she's new here so just give her a chance." And with that Komuro walked out of the room. Leaving Mayonaka alone with a bunch of people that she knew nothing about.

"Why?" Rei asked the empty air before running out of the room looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Saeko who was still stood next to Mayonaka, watched her leave. She let out a long tired sigh and turned to face Mayonaka. "So, have you been training in the art of Martial arts for long? I've been training my kendo skills since I was very young." Saeko spoke politely trying to start a conversation with this new girl and find out more about her.

"Yeah I've been training since I was four. Isn't Kendo supposed to be really hard to master though?" Mayonaka asked with curiosity.

Saeko nodded letting her long purple hair flow forward. "Yes it is. Maybe we could train together some day?"

"Yes I would like that." Mayonaka smiled sweetly, before collapsing and falling quickly towards the hard floor.

Saeko reacted quickly and was able to catch her before she hit the floor. "Sensei!" She shouted over to the group's doctor. Shizuka came running over straight away. As her medical side kicked in she began giving out orders.

"Hirano get me my medical kit and a blanket! Takagi, get me a cold wet flannel, a bowl of cold water and a glass of water!"

"Yes Sensei!" The two students replied before running to complete their errands. Shizuka with help from Saeko, carried the unconscious Mayonaka over to the couch and carefully set her down. Shizuka gave Mayonaka a thorough search to try to determine the reason for her collapsing.

"Well? Do you know what is wrong with her Sensei?" Saeko asked after Shizuka had finished her inspection.

"She has a very high temperature that is getting worse as we speak. I don't know why she collapsed, but what I do know is that if we don't cool her down soon she could be in very serious trouble." Shizuka said with grave seriousness her carefree attitude nowhere to be seen.

"Hirano!" Saya barked out.

"Y-yes Takagi-san?" Hirano answered.

"We need to cool Mayonaka down so you need to leave!" Saya barked out again. Hirano nodded and left the room. Leaving Saeko, Saya and Shizuka alone to care for Mayonaka.

Shizuka unbuttoned Mayonaka's school shirt and pressed the cold flannel to her bare burning hot skin. After she had finished she covered her body with the blanket and placed the flannel on her forehead.

Half an hour later Mayonaka awoke still slightly dazed. "Ugh… What happened?"

"You collapsed with a very high temperature so we laid you down on the couch." Mayonaka looked around and located the sound of the voice. Shizuka looked down at her with a smile on her face, but her eyes were filled with concern.

Mayonaka tried to sit up, but Saya placed her hand across her chest stopping her. Saya gently shook her head gently. "I wouldn't do that right now if I were you. Shizuka had to unbutton your shirt to cool you down."

Mayonaka nodded and laid back down again. A light crimson blush lit up her cheeks which she tried to hide, but to no avail. "Mayonaka, how do you feel?" She looked around for the source of the voice once again and her eyes fell upon Komuro's genuinely worried face.

"Hmm… I feel fine now actually." Mayonaka said after a brief moment of thought.

"Are you sure?" He asked wanting to double check. Mayonaka nodded her head in reply.

"Mayonaka, do you have any idea why you collapsed?" Shizuka asked as she checked her temperature again.

Mayonaka hesitated slightly before replying. "No. I don't know why I'm afraid, sorry." No one seemed to pick up on her hesitation, no one apart from Komuro. He knew then that she knew more apart what had happened to her than she was letting on and he planned to find out.

Mayonaka reached down under the blanket and buttoned up her shirt again, before stretching. She tried to sit up, but Shizuka placed a hand against her chest. "I don't think that's a good idea Mayonaka. You just collapsed you need to rest."

"No don't worry about me! Seriously I'm fine I just need some fresh air." Mayonaka smiled up at everyone that was crowded around her. Genuinely happy to finally feel accepted again. She got up onto her feet and left the room.

"Hmm… I know she said that she felt better, but she could have at least taken this blanket with her. Its cold outside tonight." Shizuka held up the warm fluffily blue blanket.

Komuro took the blanket from her. "Its okay I'll give it to her and I'll make sure she doesn't stay outside for too long." He smiled at the small group and went after Mayonaka.

After five minutes of searching he finally found her upstairs stood outside on the balcony looking up at the moon. Her hair swayed backwards and forwards in the wind lighting up like thousands of pure crystals whenever the moon shone over it.

"So, you like to stand on balcony's when you need to think to." Komuro said as he came up behind her he and made his presence known, but it seemed that he didn't need to because she didn't react. It was like she knew he was coming.

Komuro walked up and stood by her side. Once he was close enough he draped the blanket across her shoulders. Mayonaka didn't protest against the blanket even though she didn't need it, she didn't want the others to worry about her.

"Yes I like to be out in the open when I need to think. It helps if I am closer to the night sky. Hmm… What happened to that girl?" Mayonaka asked boldly wondering why Rei felt the way she did about Mayonaka.

"What girl?" Komuro replied not wanting to talk about her.

"The girl who stormed off after you when you left. What is up with her? Why does she hate me so much? What have I done?" Mayonaka released a string of questions into the open, curiosity getting the better of her.

Komuro didn't meet her gaze when he responded. "Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine she's just a bit wary of you because you're new. I'm sure that given time she will eventually open up to you. Anyway…" Komuro looks up now and meets her gaze.

"What happened to you earlier? I know that you know more about it than you are letting on. Tell me the truth." Komuro locked his gaze with hers making it impossible to escape the pressing question.

"Hmm… There's no easy way of explaining it really. I suppose the easiest way around it is… Well, to just come out with it. I'm afraid to tell you this, but you need to know the truth. I'm not human."

**Well there you go. That's the end of chapter 2, hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^ Please, as always, review and comment. All reviews are welcome. Plus, if you review this story, maybe just maybe, you will increase my typing speed. ^^ *Hint Hint***

**I would also like to give all of my readers a big thank you and a thumbs up. You guys rule I don't know what I would do without you. ^^**

**-JazzieLouise**


	3. The revelation of a secret

**A/N Thanks to everyone out there who have read and reviewed this story. Thanks for all the support and help you have given me. I don't know what I would do without you. ^^**

**Anyway, for those of you who are interested prepare yourselves for chapter 3!**

"Huh?" Komuro stumbled over his words. Of all the things that she could have said Komuro wasn't able to prepare himself for that. _Did she just say that she isn't human? What on Earth is going on here?_

"Yes. I'm afraid that you heard correct. I am indeed not human." Mayonaka stared at Komuro for a moment longer, giving chance for what she had said to sink in.

"W-what do you mean you're not human?" Komuro stuttered through his answer.

"I mean exactly that. I'm not human." Mayonaka replied staying unusually calm despite the situation she now found herself in.

"O-okay then if you're not human then what are you?" Komuro asked genuinely surprised.

"Alright, I'm what is known as a vampire to you're kind." Mayonaka said still managing to maintain her cool.

"A vampire what are you on about?" Komuro asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh come on! There are zombies walking around outside! How can you find the truth so hard to believe?" Mayonaka exploded fed up of always hearing the same thing whenever she revealed her secret. There are undead zombies eating each other and it's so hard to believe in vampires?

"Okay sorry for not believing you, but come on? Vampires?" Komuro exploded out in return for Mayonaka's sudden outburst.

"Alright. I accept that it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." Mayonaka responded as she tried to calm herself down.

"That still doesn't explain why you collapsed Mayonaka." Komuro pointed out matter of flatly.

"Well… Its complicated…" Mayonaka trailed off, not wanting to explain the reason as to why she collapsed.

"Well I may not be the smartest here, but I'm willing to listen if you want to talk." Komuro said with genuine understanding.

"Okay I'll tell you. There's a lot of havoc and chaos in our world now and there are less and less humans around. You see vampires, like myself, need blood to survive. Usually I would get this from animals, but I need a bit of human blood every now and then. The last time I had any blood was a good two or three weeks ago. And now, there are hardly any humans at all.

I have tried believe me, to drink the blood of 'them', but it makes me really ill." Mayonaka paused her explanation fully aware that this was a lot to take in.

"Whoa. Okay then, but how is this linked to you're collapsing?" Komuro asked trying to make sense of what he had just been told.

"Okay without blood I can't get the energy and nutrients that I need to survive. Basically my body will slowly begin to shut down. The collapsing is the first stage." Mayonaka spoke with dire seriousness.

"So what will happen if you don't get any blood then?" Komuro questioned.

"Well… I will continue to collapse and it will get worse and worse every time. Then if I still don't get any blood after a few more day then I will go into a comma-like state. Eventually after a couple of days I won't wake up again." Mayonaka closed her eyes, beginning to feel dizzy again.

"So the only way to cure this would be to give you some blood huh?" Komuro folded his arms in front of his chest, deep in thought.

"Yeah…" Mayonaka trailed off as the dizziness got worse. She swayed from side to side, before managing to catch her balance on the balcony railing.

"Ugh my head…" Mayonaka moaned in pain as she draped her hand across her forehead.

Komuro was instantly by her side supporting her arm to stop her from toppling over.

"Mayonaka you need to lie down and get some rest, you're burning up again." Komuro pulled her away from the balcony making sure she had enough support.

He was leading her in the general direction of the bedroom when Rei Miyamoto appeared in the doorway.

"Takashi I really need to talk to you." Komuro paused as he hesitated. Torn between helping Mayonaka and giving support to Rei, who looked really desperate for someone to talk to.

"It's okay Takashi go with Rei. I can find the bedroom from here don't worry about me." Mayonaka pulled herself free from Komuro's strong arms and managed to walk without falling over.

"Thanks Mayonaka. I'll come by to see you later on." Mayonaka nodded, before she watched Rei take his arm and lead him away. Mayonaka sighed painful and tired, before walking off to find somewhere to rest.

Three hours or so later Mayonaka was awakened by a soft tapping on the master bedroom door. "Hey, Mayonaka are you awake?" Komuro whispered softly.

"Yeah… I am now." Mayonaka grumbled from the other side of the door.

The door opened slightly and Komuro's worried, apologetic, face poked round from the side of it.

"Sorry for waking you. I just wanted to check on how you were feeling."

"It's okay I don't mind. Actually I feel slightly better now but I'm still a bit dizzy."

Komuro walked in and kneeled down beside the makeshift bed that Mayonaka had made on the floor. He carefully rested his hand across her forehead to check her temperature.

"Hmm, you still feel hot but you're not burning up anymore." He paused, hesitating briefly before continuing.

"Do you want me to keep what you told me a secret?" Komuro lowered his voice and looked her straight in the eye.

Mayonaka nodded her silver eyes sparkling brightly. "I think for now that that might be a better option, but if we're going to be working together then they will have to be told the truth sooner or later. To be honest I'd rather they be told sooner.

"I don't want to wait because it will only cause complications later on." _And if I'm going to be rejected again I'd rather it be sooner rather than later to avoid any unnecessary suffering. _Mayonaka added silently on the end.

"Okay I understand. Don't worry I'll keep it a secret for as long as you like." Komuro promised her before sinking back down onto his knees. "What are you planning on doing about the problem you mentioned earlier?" Komuro inquired.

"Hmm… To be honest I don't know. I haven't seen a single animal since this thing started." Mayonaka looked off to one side away from Komuro's brilliantly bright eyes.

When she looked up again she found herself face to face with his back. " Drink my blood Mayonaka, it's the only solution." Komuro turned his head sideways to meet her gaze.

"No I can't. I won't do that to you." Mayonaka tried to move away, but Komuro took hold of her arm and in the state that she was in now she had no strength left to fight him.

"There is no other option Mayonaka. I can't just sit here and watch as you gradually die." Komuro reached out and placed a hand across her back, before pulling Mayonaka closer to him.

Komuro placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face closer to his neck.

"Come Mayonaka. Drink my blood it's the only option." Komuro released Mayonaka's chin and it landed on his neck.

"Mayonaka's nostrils were instantly filled with the sweet smell of his skin. Her hears were filled with the sound and sensation of his beating pulse.

All of her senses were overcome and a pulsing desire surged throughout her body. She was unable to control this sensation; this wild new instinct that threatened to destroy her from inside and out.

Before she could do anything to bring her body back under any kind of control, she found her fangs edging closer and closer to the flesh of his neck.

Her fangs sunk into his neck and the sweet taste of his blood flooded her mouth and her senses.

By the time she realised what she was doing she had already drank more than she would usually.

The realisation of this hit her hard and she stopped abruptly. Having so much blood taken out of his system too fast had caused Komuro to go into trance-like state, but when Mayonaka had stopped it brought him straight back out of it.

"Ow." He muttered. "That hurt my neck." Komuro rubbed his neck and pulled his hand back to get a closer look at the damage. His fingers had two single pinpricks of blood on them that could only have been caused by teeth or fangs.

"I'm so sorry Komuro! I let it get out of control. I didn't mean to take so much." Mayonaka apologised feeling genuinely bad for what she had she just done.

"Sshh. It's okay Mayonaka. How do you feel?" Komuro said trying to calm Mayonaka down.

"I feel completely fine now, but that's not the point." Mayonaka looked off to one side, ashamed of what she had just done.

"It's okay Mayonaka I'm fine. What matters is that you're better now."

Mayonaka didn't answer. She knew that she hadn't caused Komuro any serious harm, but she still felt really bad.

Mayonaka stood up suddenly; she knew what she had to do. "Come Komuro-Kun. It's time."

Komuro stood up as well still slightly dazed, "time for what?" He asked as he rubbed his still sore neck.

"It's time to tell everyone the truth about what I really am. There is no point in keeping it secret any longer it will only cause problems later on." Mayonaka said determination filling her voice as she realised that it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure about this Mayonaka? We could always tell them later on." Komuro said genuinely worried about her decision's outcome.

Mayonaka shook her head. Knowing that there was nothing that could change her mind.

"No. This is the right thing to do. Leaving it any longer will only create unnecessary trouble later on." She mad a determined step towards the door. Komuro sighed and followed close on her heels.

Mayonaka opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She took one look at the stairs and jumped straight over the banister rail.

"Mayonaka!" Komuro ran over to the banister and looked over it to see that Mayonaka had made a perfect landing on the floor below. Completely unharmed.

"Komuro-Kun call everyone together for a meeting. It's time."

Komuro nodded and proceeded down the stairs. Once at the bottom he went around he house gathering everyone together.

Five minutes or so later everyone had finished gathering together. Everyone in the house was now sat in the front room, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"What is this about Takashi?" Saya Takagi asked getting straight to the point. Komuro was about to answer, but Mayonaka raised her hand stopping him.

"Many of you are probably wondering why you have been called here today. There is a very good reason for it. Earlier on when I collapsed I lied to you all. There is actually a very good reason for it. I'm not actually human." Mayonaka paused giving time for the new information to sink in.

"Not human?" Takagi scoffed. "That's impossible!"

"Please be quiet Takagi-San." Hirano asked sweetly.

"Who do you think you are bossing me around like that?" Saya exploded at Hirano.

Hirano turned around to face Saya and gave her the sweetest smile he could. "Please?"

Saya was shocked into silence and turned away. "Fine…" She muttered.

"No. It is possible. I am indeed not human." Mayonaka calmly pointed out.

"I'm a genius! That's impossible!" Saya burst out, Hirano tried to calm her down, but without success.

"Geez… There are zombies wandering around outside. Get a grip. Do I really need to give you proof?" Mayonaka stayed calm trying to keep her cool.

"Yes. I will only believe it if I can see it with my own eyes." Saya replied after calming down a bit.

"Just remember you asked for this." Mayonaka closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy.

Loud gasps filled the room as Mayonaka lifted the antique six foot high cabinet off of the ground and into the air with just one hand.

"There is your proof. Do you believe me now?" Mayonaka asked calmly as she stood, still with the cabinet in her hand.


	4. The revelation of a cure

**Hiya guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry for not being very active with my stories, but I've had a lot of exams and stuff to deal with. And unfortunately, that had to come before writing. But don't worry I'm back to write again now! It feels so good to be back where I belong. ^^ Anyway, enough of me rambling on about exams, lets get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.T.D, but I do own my awesome OC, Mayonaka. (Did you know that Mayonaka is Japanese for Midnight? Cool huh?)**

Everyone in the room had gone into a temporal state of shock at what Mayonaka had just done. "Right. Do you believe me now?" Mayonaka said, whilst still holding the cabinet.

"No! That's impossible!" Saya Takagi screamed out breaking everyone from their state of shock.

"Well… To you this is impossible, but to me this is easy." Mayonaka said calmly.

"But it can't be… Based upon your body mass and the cabinet's mass that's impossible!" Saya screamed out again with her hands on her hips.

"Well…" Mayonaka began as she finally placed the cabinet down again. "Science isn't always correct."

Suddenly, there was an unexpected bang on the door followed by a series of louder bangs. Mayonaka quietly tiptoed over to the door and looked through the peephole - to come face to face with one of 'them.'

Startled, Mayonaka jumped backwards. "We haven't got much time. I can help you get out of here, but you need to listen. Got it?" Mayonaka stared at everyone in turn watching as they nodded.

"Good." Mayonaka said as she once again picked up the cabinet and used it to barricade the door.

Next, she ran over to the couch and picked it up. "Do you want any help with that?" Komuro asked feeling pretty useless.

"Could you open the door please?" Mayonaka pointed to the closed kitchen door.

"Y-yeah sure." Komuro ran out and held the door open while Mayonaka, couch in hand, walked effortlessly through it.

Mayonaka pushed the couch up against the back door and she then pushed the fridge up against the couch as well. "Right." She began as she entered the front room again. "I'm going to give you twenty minutes to get ready and gather your supplies, but after that we must leave." Everyone nodded rapidly and ran hectically around the house gathering all kinds of supplies.

Meanwhile, Mayonaka stood on the railing of the balcony looking out over the destroyed landscape.

"Our world as we knew it fell to ruin so quickly." Komuro said as he came up behind her. Mayonaka didn't answer; she didn't respond in the slightest to his presence

"Where are your parents?" Komuro asked genuinely curious.

"Well… Naturally like me they are both vampires, but unlike me, they only drink human blood. So they've probably gone to one of those infection free zones where they are rounding up the living."

"So… You usually only drink animal blood then?"

Mayonaka nodded. "Yeah but there are hardly any humans around now and there are even less animals. And, as you can imagine, that creates a lot of problems."

"Well… I don't know if it will be much help, but there's a little clinic down the road. I went there for work experience and when I was there I only saw frozen blood." Komuro responded trying to be helpful.

"Hmm… I haven't got much choice so its worth a try." Mayonaka pondered it over, hope slowly building up inside.

"I'll go with you."

"No. You're staying here. I'm not jeopardising your life just so I can get some blood. Besides, you're the leader, you're needed here."

"But-" Komuro started.

"No buts. Don't worry I'll be fine, so go and help the others."

Komuro wanted to protest, but he knew that there was no point. It was pointless trying to argue with her. "Alright, have a safe trip." Komuro said; finally admitting defeat.

"I promise you, this won't be the last time that I see you."

Komuro nodded believing her promise.

Mayonaka gave him a beautiful smile, before throwing herself straight off of the balcony railing. She did a flip in midair before landing perfectly on the ground. She gave a final wave before leaping onto a wall and running out of sight.

Komuro sighed as he watched her. He knew that she would be fine, but he was still worried about her.

"Takashi!" Rei came running up behind him snapping him straight from his thoughts. "Takashi…" She muttered through a series of pants; she had run all the way up here. "We… Have to leave… now." She managed to get out.

"What?" Komuro asked. "So soon?"

"Yeah… They're going… To get in anytime now." Rei stood up and faced him.

Komuro ran back over to the balcony desperately wishing that Mayonaka would come back into sight. "But what about Mayonaka? She went out to the clinic…"

"There's no time." Rei stated.

"But surely-" Komuro started.

"I'm sorry but we can't wait for her. If we don't leave now then none of us will make it. Besides, Mayonaka is a vampire she can survive by herself."

Komuro knew that Rei was right, but he still didn't want to completely abandon Mayonaka. "Fine. We'll leave, but I'm taking her bag with me." Komuro looked Rei straight in the eye; he had finally made his decision.

"But there's no more room!" Rei protested.

Komuro shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll carry it then."

"But-"

"No more buts Rei. I'm taking her bag with me and that's final."

Rei opened her mouth to say more, but Komuro shook his head before walking off.

Exactly two minutes later Mayonaka arrived back to an empty house.

"Hmm…" _So they've gone then…_ Mayonaka thought as she walked through the empty house. _I wonder…_ She walked into the room that she had stayed in to find that her bag and all her belongings were missing.

_Thank you Komuro. _She thought. _Thanks for not giving up on me._

Mayonaka then jumped down off of the balcony and took a deep breath of the fresh night air. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she caught smell of _them._ It wasn't a pleasant smell. They smelled of decaying flesh. But, buried deep was the smell of live humans. The smell of Komuro.

_Right. It's time I caught up with you. _Mayonaka thought as she kicked up her speed and ran silently through the night.

"Will the chaos ever end?" Komuro muttered out loud as the humvee forced its way through a crowd of the living dead.

Suddenly, a flash of silver lit up the night air as something came up alongside the humvee.

"Hey guy, how you doing?"

Marikawa Sensei let out a gasp of surprise and slammed her foot down on the brake.

"Whoa! Steady!" Mayonaka called out as she slammed her feet down and came to a sudden halt.

"Hi, how is everyone?" Mayonaka said with a warm smile.

"How did you know where to find us?" Rei asked, thinking that she wasn't going to see Mayonaka again.

"I'm a vampire. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Mayonaka questioned.

"N-no of course not…" Rei said lying through her teeth.

"Hmm…" Mayonaka thought not believing her for a second. "Ah," she said spotting her bag. "Could you pass me that please, Komuro?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He said as he made his way to the door.

Mayonaka shook her head. "It's too dangerous to come out right now so pass it up through the roof." Mayonaka said as she jumped up onto the top of the vehicle as Komuro handed her the bag.

"Right. Time to destroy some walking dead." Mayonaka pulled the hair band from her wrist and tied her long silver hair up into a tight bun.

Next, she opened up her bag and pulled out her sword which she strapped to her hip. After that came her favourite weapons; two powerful chainsaws. Which she strapped to her back.

"Right. Komuro?" She called out.

"Y-yes?" He appeared though the hole in the humvee.

"Could you take my bags please?" Mayonaka asked as she lifted them up.

"Yeah, sure." Komuro answered as he reached out to take them from her.

"And, if I were you I wouldn't look inside the green bag. It's not for the faint-hearted."

Komuro nodded as he lowered himself into the humvee again.

"Right. Time to get out of here." Mayonaka jumped down from the humvee and jogged up to the driver's side.

"Right Sensei. I'm going to go on ahead and I need you to follow behind me as fast as you can.

"Yes!" Sensei call out.

"Um… Mayonaka?" Kohta Hirano called out.

"Yes?" Mayonaka answered as she came up round the other side of the humvee.

"Instead of fighting with a sword, would you rather use this?" Hirano lifted up his favourite gun with a strange glint in his eyes. "I can show you how to use it."

"No I'm good thanks. I prefer using my chainsaws. The sword is only a back-up." Mayonaka said as she pulled one out. "See? They're very sharp an _very_ useful."

"Chainsaw?" Kohta stared at the weapon before him in awe.

Mayonaka nodded. "Okay let's get this show on the road." Mayonaka picked up her speed and went speeding off in front of the vehicle.

"Whoa!" Sensei cried out as she tried to keep up.

"What's up?" Mayonaka called out behind her. "Struggling to keep up?"

"Wow! Big sister Mayonaka is amazing!" Alice shouted out as she watched Mayonaka fight her way through 'them' through the use of acrobats and chainsaws, feet and fist.

"Hmph." Takagi pouted. Feeling a little more than a bit useless.

"Uh-oh…" Shizuka sensei muttered as the humvee stuttered and came to a sudden halt.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mayonaka said as she came running up by the side of the humvee.

"Umm… We've run out of petrol…" Shizuka sensei replied.

"Right. That is a bit of an issue." Mayonaka thought as she pondered the options. "Where's the nearest gas station?"

"Well… There's one on the next block up by the little shop." Komuro answered.

"Right I have an idea. Rei, Saeko and Komuro, could you help me clear the way?" The trio nodded and climbed out of the vehicle.

Takagi and Shizuka could you stay here and look after Alice?"

"B-but-" Takagi protested.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to help but right now Alice needs you."

"What about me?" Kohta called out.

"Could you get your weapons up onto the roof and cover us from there?"

"Yes!" Kohta called back; happy with his job.

The four fighters sped of to battle while Hirano covered them.

Everything was going fine until a loud scream pierced the air.

"Ahh! Get off of me!" Rei screamed out as one of 'them' latched on to her foot.

An ear-piercing scream filled the air as the living dead bit straight through the flesh of her leg.

"Get off of her!" Komuro shouted out as his bat connected hard with its head.

"Rei, are you okay? Did you get bitten?"

Rei turned her leg around to expose the nasty bite mark.

"Rei. You know what will happen next, don't you?" Saeko spoke calmly and collectively as she approached the small group.

"Move out of the way!" A loud shout filled the air as Mayonaka came speeding towards the small group gathered around Rei.

Everyone moved out of the way, except for Saeko who didn't budge an inch. She lifted up her sword; determined to kill Rei if it was necessary.

"Wait." Mayonaka called out calmly as she arrived in front of Saeko and gripped her sword making it impossible for her to move it. "There is still another alternative, Saeko-san. There is no need to resort to killing just yet."

Saeko continued to stare at Mayonaka with a look in her eye that said that she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Saeko. I don't want to, but if I have to I _will_ disable you." Mayonaka's threat lingered heavily in the air like a dark cloud of smoke.

Saeko pulled back her sword and took a step back before bowing.

Mayonaka nodded and turned to face Rei. "Right. Let me see." She asked as she reached for Rei's leg.

Rei, being stubborn, refused and backed further away. Mayonaka let out a long sigh before spinning Rei over and holding her down with one finger. "Do you want to turn into one of them? If you do then I will allow you to change before ripping your head clean from your shoulders." Mayonaka stared Rei straight in the eye.

"Komuro?" Mayonaka called out; her gaze not leaving Rei's eyes.

"Y-yes?" Komuro walked forward quickly.

"Would you please hold Rei back? It's for her own good, this is the only way to cure her."

"What? There's a cure for this?"

Mayonaka gave a simple nod; her attention focused on Rei.

Komuro came around behind Rei and held her down. "I'm sorry Rei please forgive me, but it's for your own good. Now, what's this about a cure?"

"Well…" Mayonaka said as she held her hand up. "Vampire blood is a lot stronger than human blood and can fight off any form of germ, bacteria, disease and can even fight the infection from 'them.' Thus making me, through my blood, immune. If I give my blood to Rei's wound it will destroy the infection."

Mayonaka placed her finger in her mouth and slid her fangs along it leaving behind a thick trail of crimson blood. "Right Rei. I'm not going to lie to you this will hurt, but you're going to have to bear it."

Mayonaka pointed her finger downwards and her fresh blood began to trickle down onto Rei's open wound.

The second her blood made contact there was a loud hissing sound and Rei screamed in pain as steam came up from the wound. As more blood was poured on the wound it slowly began to heal; not completely, but it was looking a lot better.

Mayonaka slit her finger again and held it above Rei's mouth. "Come on Rei. Drink some. I know it may seem repulsive, but it's the only way to completely kill off the infection."

Rei remained stubborn and refused to open up her mouth.

"For goodness sake." Mayonaka muttered as she forced her bleeding finger into Rei's mouth.

Rei squirmed, but it was no use. Mayonaka was easily able to hold her head still.

"I'm sorry Rei, but the infection buried in deep. Putting it straight into your system like this is the best way to ensure that it's killed."

Finally, Rei stopped struggling; realising that it was no use.

Once Mayonaka was sure that Rei had had enough she pulled back her finger and wiped off the remaining blood. "Right. Shizuka-sensei, would you please bandage Rei's leg?"

"Yes!" She shouted as her medical instinct kicked in and she ran back to the humvee.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Mayonaka said as she stood up again.

"What makes you say that?" Komuro asked as he helped Rei to stand up again.

"If I hadn't of asked for your help then none of this would have happened."

"What are you on about?" Komuro asked; his voice rising slightly.

"I asked for your help in hopes of getting this sorted faster, but I should have just done it myself. Because now Rei has been injured."

"Mayonaka you can't blame yourself for what happened." Komuro said as he walked over to her side. He was just about to reach out to reassure her, when she suddenly jumped into the air, right out of reach. Komuro's hand stayed in the air for a few seconds before he realised that she was no longer there. He sighed before dropping his hand.

Mayonaka landed on her hands before completing a series of flawless back flips and cartwheels. Finally, she landed on top of the humvee. "Right! Everyone get inside! It's time to get out of here!" Mayonaka called out to the group of people who had gathered to watch her amazing acrobats.

"How are we supposed to do that? There's no petrol left." Saya Takagi came up to the side of the vehicle with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I'm well aware of that." Mayonaka pointed out calmly.

"Well then-" Saya started, but was interrupted by Mayonaka as she lifted up her hand."

"Just get inside Takagi." Mayonaka said trying her hardest to maintain her cool.

"But-"

"Will you shut up?" Mayonaka shouted out as she jumped down and landed in front of Saya. Effortlessly, she grabbed hold of Takagi's shirt and lifted her up with one hand so that they were face to face.

"I know that you're smart Takagi. I'm fully aware of that. But you've heard the legends of the vampire, right? Vampire are creatures of legends and myths they are fast, strong, gifted and are known to be highly talented. So will you please just listen to me when I say that I know what I'm doing?" Mayonaka looked straight into Saya's eyes; waiting to see if she protested.

"I got it. Will you please release me now?" Saya met Mayonaka's gaze levelly with eyes full of understanding.

Mayonaka nodded and released her hold on her.

Saya brushed herself down and pushed her glasses up before getting into the vehicle.

"Right everyone into the humvee." No one else protested as Mayonaka held open the door.

"Is big sister Mayonaka going to do something amazing? Alice asked as she stood before Mayonaka; her eyes sparkling.

Mayonaka winked. "You could say that."

Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands together looking exactly like an excited child on Christmas day. "Yay!" She called out as she climbed into the humvee.

"Alright now you be a good girl for your big sisters okay?" Mayonaka said as she helped Alice to get in.

Alice nodded and Mayonaka closed the door.

"What the?" Rei questioned as the humvee began to shake from side to side.

"Wow! Big sister Mayonaka is amazing! She can lift the humvee!" Alice clapped her hands together again.

"What? But that's impossible…" Takagi muttered.

"Not if you're me it's not." Mayonaka called back, able to hear everything they said easily. "Komuro?" Mayonaka called out from underneath them.

"Yes?" He replied.

"How do you get to the nearest gas station?"

"Umm… Take the next right then after that take the second left then go right again then right and left and up to the little shop."

"Alright got it. Thanks!"

"Can you remember all of that?" Komuro questioned.

"Yep. Another advantage to being a vampire is that we have excellent memory."

"Wow! Mayonaka is amazing!" Alice shouted out, yet again.

"Yep. She sure is." Komuro agreed as Mayonaka picked up her pace and took the humvee with it.

"Brace yourselves everyone, because I'm going to go fast. Very fast."

Everyone took Mayonaka's warning very seriously and held onto the sides of the humvee for dear life as Mayonaka kicked up her speed twenty fold.

"Big sister Mayonaka sure can run fast can't she?" Alice asked Komuro.

"Yeah she can…" Komuro said feeling slightly sick.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Mayonaka replied.

"Uh-oh…" Komuro muttered.

"Are you okay?" Mayonaka said as she skidded to a halt round the next corner. "Do you need to come out for a bit?" Mayonaka said as she lowered the humvee down very slowly and carefully.

"Yeah, I need a bit of fresh air."

Mayonaka opened the door and reached out her hand to help him out.

"Sorry. It's my fault. I forgot that you were only human for a minute. I should have been more careful with you. I'll go slower next time." Mayonaka promised with absolute sincerity.

Komuro put his hands up into the air. "No! Seriously I'm fine. I just get a little travel sick sometimes."

Mayonaka nodded. "While it's quiet and clear does everyone want to take a little rest?"

There were several simultaneous 'yes's' as everyone climbed out.

"Mayonaka I need to talk to you." Rei came up beside Mayonaka.

"Sure go for it."

"In private."

Mayonaka sighed and spun her foot around knocking Rei straight off of her feet and straight into her arms. She looked around before leaping up onto the nearest building.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mayonaka asked as she put her down again.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me? Why didn't you let me turn into one of 'them'? It would have given you a reason to get rid of me." Rei said bluntly.

"I saved you because I don't want to lose anyone and besides you're a useful member to the team. _And_ you have a special bond with Komuro. A bond which I have no right to destroy. Come on, I can't destroy all of my competition now can I? It wouldn't be any fun of I did."

"Hmph." Rei said not really believing her, but knowing that there was nothing she could do.

"Do you want to join the others now?" Rei nodded and Mayonaka knocked her straight off of her feet again before jumping straight into the air, off of the building and landing smoothly on the floor again.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Rei shouted out.

"What?" Mayonaka uttered in her defence.

"Jumping a mile into the air like that!"

"Well it's not my fault that that's the way I like to get around and since you're injured I didn't really have a choice."

"Since I'm injured that's even more of a reason to not go jumping around like that!"

Mayonaka just shrugged her shoulders before placing Rei back down again.

"Is everything alright?" Saeko questioned as she came up next to them.

"Yep." Mayonaka answered.

"Mayonaka, may I please take a look at your sword?" Saeko asked politely.

"Sure." Mayonaka said as she pulled it out.

Saeko took it carefully before examining it. "Hmm… I did not know that you were a master with the sword, Mayonaka."

"Well… I'm not a master but I have had a few years training in the art of Kendo. I'm just good with the sword because I have a lot of power that I can put behind it."

"Well… I think it would be very interesting to have a sword dual with you Mayonaka."

"Yes. I'd like that it would be very interesting." Mayonaka said as she took her sword back again.

"Mayonaka, we're good to go now. Are you ready?" Komuro said as he came jogging up to the trio.

"Yep I'm good." Mayonaka said as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Everyone ready to get inside now?" Mayonaka looked around at everyone in turn. She took a good long look at all of the people that she had decided to protect.

Everyone nodded as she looked at them., before piling into the humvee again.

Two minutes later the group had finally arrived at the petrol station. Mayonaka carefully placed the car down before taking in the ruined petrol station.

It was dark and the lights were constantly flickering on and off. _Hmm… What is this feeling? This sense of danger… _She asked herself.

Suddenly, an ominous voice rang out from the shadows. "Ah, finally the hunt is over."

**A/N Phew… That sure took a long time to type up. Well there you go the much anticipated 4****th**** chapter is finally finished. Sorry about the cliff hanger… (Please don't hate me) You'll just have to wait and find out to see what happens! Since I've broke up for the summer now I should be able to upload the next chapter pretty soon. **

**Preview for next time: A fight ensues between Mayonaka and her new enemies that are after something precious from her… Mayonaka tries her hardest to protect everyone, but ends up getting seriously injured as these mysterious new enemies seem to know all of her weaknesses…**

**Please review I would love to know what you guys think of this new chapter. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. (And if you review, well who knows what will happen to my typing speed?) Thanks for reading, see you next time!**

**-JazzieLouise**


	5. The hunters

**A/N Okay, okay I am so sorry for the late **_**late **_**update. I wasn't sure whether or not to continue on with this… But, in the end I decided to do it. Once again to the people who were waiting, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Will you forgive me? Please?**

"Ah, finally the hunt is over."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Mayonaka shouted bravely into the shadows; showing no fear whatsoever.

"Mayonaka? What's going on?" Komuro asked worriedly as he stuck his head out of the humvee's window.

"Get back inside." Mayonaka said calmly without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Show yourself!" Mayonaka shouted once again.

"You vampires are as impatient as ever." A voice sounded out in all directions as three men came into sight.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who we are is irrelevant and what we want is you, of course."

"You're after my blood." Mayonaka said this more as a statement than a question.

"As expected. You vampires are as quick-witted as ever. And what's this?" The suspicious man gestured towards the humvee. "Is this your dinner?" He asked, indicating Komuro and the rest of the gang.

"No. If I was going to drink their blood, I would have done so already." Mayonaka said calmly; speaking the truth.

"Oh boss! I know who this is!" The small man on the left finally made his presence known.

"Hmm?" The one in the middle answered.

"This vampire is the heir to the Ruby throne. She's Princess Mayonaka. Mayonaka Ruby. She's a disgrace to the vampire kingdom. She refuses to drink human blood and only drinks the blood of animals. Her father often tried to change her, but it was to no avail."

"Hmm… This will be easy then." The one in the middle answered. He appeared to be the boss.

"Why's that then boss?" The one on the right asked.

"If she only drinks animal blood then her strength isn't even half that of a normal vampire. Boys, things just got a whole lot easier." The boss smiled mischievously his face was half draped in shadow.

"I may not be as strong as my parents, but I'm still strong enough to defeat you."

The man in the middle laughed evilly. "That's what you think. You see, we don't plan on defeating you with pure, brute strength. We have other tricks up our sleeves. Boys, take care of the people in the car." The man snapped his fingers and immediately the two men on either side of him rushed towards the humvee.

"Stop!" Mayonaka took up a defensive position in front of the humvee. "Leave the humans out of this! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Mayonaka…" Komuro muttered.

"Move out of the way, vampire." The men chuckled evilly."

"No. You move. IF you don't then I will have no choice but to end your lives."

"She's bluffing. Pay no attention to her." The boss of the trio of men chuckled.

"You think I'm bluffing?" Mayonaka asked as she slammed the head of the man nearest to her straight into the ground. In one smooth move Mayonaka then broke the second man's arms and legs before throwing him down.

"Do you still think I'm bluffing?" Mayonaka asked calmly.

"It's not over yet. I still have some tricks." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, powerful - looking silver gun. "You know what this is? It's a gun loaded with anti-vampire bullets. They seek their targets out with blood sensing technology. You can't escape."

"Shit…" Mayonaka muttered knowing that there was no way out.

"This is the end for you." He said as he pulled the trigger multiple times. The bullets soared through the air before hitting their target. Mayonaka screeched in pain as her arms and legs were soon littered with bullet holes.

"Oh? I'm surprised you're still able to stand up, vampire."

Mayonaka swayed slightly from side to side before catching her balance again. "Why should you be surprised? I'm not like other vampires."

"Well…" The man leered evilly before pulling a huge syringe out of his shoulder bag. "This… should kill you whether you're a normal vampire or not."

"Well… I'll give you this; that's one hell of a dirty trick." Mayonaka muttered.

"So, I take it an explanation really isn't necessary. But, I'll tell you anyway. This syringe is full to the brim with a very dangerous substance to creatures like you. It's full of Holy water."

"I know that already." Mayonaka sighed tiredly.

"Instead of explaining how dangerous it is, I think it would be better just to show you." With a sharp flick of his wrist he sent the syringe straight into Mayonaka's chest. Straight into her heart.

Mayonaka pulled out the syringe and observed it in disgust. "How dare you attempt to use such a dangerous trick!" Mayonaka carefully wiped the empty needle clean. And with deliberate slowness, walked towards the vampire slayer.

"I think this belongs to you." She said as she brought it up to the same level as his right eye.

"H-How can you still be alive?" He muttered in fear; his true colours finally visible.

"I told you already. Tricks like these only work properly if used on vampires who only drink human blood. They don't work anywhere near as well when they are used on animal - blood drinkers." Mayonaka spoke calmly keeping eye contact the whole time.

"B-But you should still be dead…"

"Maybe it's you who should be dead?" Mayonaka stabbed the needle straight into his eye. "I seriously think that that belongs to you."

"Why you little bitch!" The man staggered backwards; feeling very faint.

Anger flashed through Mayonaka's eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

Mayonaka kneed him hard between the legs and sent him down to the ground.

"I know I heard you. I just wanted to see if you had the balls to say it again - obviously not." Mayonaka looked at his weakened sorry state once more, before sending him straight into the sea with one flawless kick.

Mayonaka staggered and swayed from side to side. The bullets were slowly taking effect. "Crap…" Mayonaka muttered as she tried to take the bullets out. _It's no use… There's too many of them… _Mayonaka swayed once again before crashing to the floor.

"Mayonaka!" Komuro shouted as he charged out.

"Mayonaka, stay with us!" Shizuka came running to Mayonaka's side.

"I'll be okay… If you can get the bullets out…" She muttered out slowly, before her vision blackened.

**A/N: Well there you go. It probably wasn't worth such a long wait… But, I did it anyway. And, I'm not too sure whether to continue this or not… I mean, I have some ideas, but I really lack the motivation to continue this right now. What do you guys think? Should I continue, or not? **

**-JazzieLouise**


	6. The hunters have a new member

**A/N Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Thanks to all of you guys I have decided to continue with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.T.D. But I do own Mayonaka, my amazing vampire OC. And my imagination. **

"Hang in there Mayonaka!" Mayonaka heard Komuro's voice call out to her as everything turned black.

"Ugh…" Mayonaka muttered as she slowly regained conscience some time later.

"Hey everyone she's waking up!" Alice called out as Mayonaka began to stir.

"It's about time." Takagi pouted.

Mayonaka opened up her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was lying down flat on her back on a concrete floor. She looked up to see everyone surrounding her in a large circle as they fought the living dead.

Mayonaka lifted her arm up to her head to discover that it was attached to a bag of blood.

"Here you go Mayonaka-Sama!" Alice held up a cup filled with a bright red liquid. You look like you need some of your special drink!"

"Thanks Alice." Mayonaka said gratefully as she accepted the drink from the small girl.

"Can we get going now?" Takagi asked impatiently as she shot one of 'them' in the head.

Mayonaka stood up and ripped the blood bag free of her arm. "Sorry about the wait. Everyone, move back!"

"Yay! Big sister Mayonaka is going to do something amazing!" Alice clapped her hands together.

Mayonaka flipped herself onto her hands and began rotating with tremendous speed. As she spun, her long legs connected hard with the head of 'them' sending them straight down again.

"There." Mayonaka brushed herself down again.

"See? I told you it was worth waiting for her to wake up." Komuro said.

_Several day later…_

The gang of Highschool students were driving along the main road when a huge deer walked out onto the main road.

Mayonaka's gaze locked on the door.

"Cover up Alice's eyes. I'll be right back." Mayonaka said as she slowly climbed out of the humvee.

"Takashi!" Rei called out as Mayonaka reached the deer.

"What is it Rei?" Komuro answered back.

"I want Mayonaka to leave the group. She's dangerous. You heard what those hunters said. She could turn on us at any moment!"

"What on Earth are you saying?" Komuro shouted back.

Rei puffed out her cheeks like a stubborn child. "If that _vampire_ doesn't leave, I'll leave instead."

"That vampire just happened to have saved your life!"

"I don't care." Rei said stubbornly.

Mayonaka arrived back and went straight to the humvee's boot. She picked up her bags and began to walk off.

Everyone stared after her.

"Mayonaka! What are you doing?" Komuro called after her.

"I heard everything." She said calmly as she continued to walk.

"Rei! Apologise!" Komuro shouted.

"Hmph. I refuse. WE were fine before she showed up. We'll be fine if she leaves."

"Rei!"

"Komuro just leave it. I'm going to gather up some supplies and then I'm going to find my parents."

"But-" Komuro began but Mayonaka cut him off.

"Don't bother." Mayonaka turned to face him. "Take care, Komuro." And with that she walked off.

Komuro stormed back to the humvee; anger flaring through his eyes.

A horrible sound reverberated through the air as Saeko slapped Rei hard across the face. "Are you happy now?"

"Well… There goes our hope of survival." Takagi pouted.

"Are you okay big brother?" Alice asked Komuro.

Komuro climbed into the humvee without so much as a glance in Rei's direction.

"We'll be fine without her. Who needs that pathetic excuse for a vampire? All she does is collapse. She can't even restrain herself when she drinks an animals blood."

Saeko slapped Rei again. Harder than before. "That's enough Rei."

"Will big sister Mayonaka be okay by herself?" Alice asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. Question is; will we survive without her?" Komuro spoke as he watched her leave.

_A while later…_

"Uh-oh…" Hirano muttered.

"What is it?" Takagi asked.

"We're surrounded…" Sensei confirmed everyone's worst fear.

"Damm it!" Komuro muttered as he kicked the humvee.

The living dead surrounded them on all sides; in all directions. There was too many of them to fight off.

"We need Mayonaka." Saeko spoke calmly.

"I know. But where is she?" Komuro shouted out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Takagi muttered.

"Everyone, apart from Rei, turned to face the pink haired girl.

"She needs to collect supplies right? In the town near here there's a blood bank with a weapon shop right next door. That's where she is."

"I'm going to go and get her. And when I get back you better beg for her forgiveness Rei." Komuro said gravely.

"Why should I?"

"If you don't apologise to her, then I'm kicking _you_ out." Komuro said sternly.

"…Fine." Rei muttered. "I'll apologise…"

"Only problem is… How am I going to get into town with all of 'them?'"

"I'll give you a boost onto the lower part of that wall." Saeko pointed to the wall that was just above their heads.

"If you follow that wall you'll end up in town."

"You'll have to be quick. We won't be able to hold them off for long." Takagi commented.

Komuro nodded. Saeko helped him up onto the wall and he took of running.

Finally he arrived in town. He skidded around the corner to see Mayonaka coming out of the weapons shop.

"Mayonaka!" He called out as he ran up to her.

Mayonaka blinked in shock as she continued to suck blood from the blood bag between her lips.

"Mayonaka… I'm so glad I found you…"

"Komuro? What are you doing here?"

"The humvee has been… Surrounded… There's too many to fight… And Rei has something she needs to say to you…"

"What are we waiting for then?" Mayonaka tossed the empty blood bag aside and knocked Komuro straight off of his feet. She balanced him on top of one hand and took off running.

"Wow. That's a lot of walking zombies." Mayonaka muttered when they arrived back a mere fifteen seconds later. "Komuro, do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes…" Komuro muttered.

"Good. Because I'm going to jump."

"What from this high up?"

"Yep." And with that Mayonaka jumped straight over the fifty foot wall.

Mayonaka landed smoothly. Absorbing the impact in the balls of her feet.

"Right then. Time to get started." Mayonaka said calmly as she placed her bags on the floor and pulled out her chainsaws.

Komuro stood awe-struck as he watched her fight her way through the living dead.

"There. All done." Mayonaka said as she finished.

"Okay. Come with me. Rei has something to say to you." Komuro led the way back to the humvee.

"No. Why should I apologise to that low-life, filthy, blood-sucking bitch?" Rei shouted out in Komuro's face.

"Komuro please step aside." Mayonaka asked calmly. "What did you say Rei?"

"I said that I refuse to apologise because you're a low-life, filthy, blood-sucking bitch!"

Mayonaka slammed her fist straight into Rei's nose. It made a satisfying crunching sound and Rei screamed in pain. "You broke my nose!"

"Just be glad it wasn't your neck. Usually, I wouldn't hesitate to kill people who spoke to me like that. Consider yourself lucky."

"Sensei please fix her nose." Komuro said with no sign of any emotion.

"There. All done!" Sensei said a while later.

"Right. Rei get out." Komuro said sternly.

"What?" Came Rei's reply.

"I don't want you here. I've made my choice."

"But-"

"No. I used to have feeling for you Rei. When you stated dating Hisashi it hurt me. And now that I've killed him, you're only interested in me. I've had enough of your stupid games."

"But-"

"Seriously. I've had enough. Just leave."

"Fine." Rei muttered as she climbed out of the humvee.

"Komuro are you sure you want to do this?" Mayonaka asked worriedly.

"I've had enough of her. I really have. We used to have a history but that all became meaningless when she hurt me the way she did."

"To be perfectly honest, I'd had enough of her too." Saeko spoke calmly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Mayonaka asked with concern. She felt really bad about what happened.

"I'll be fine." Komuro muttered. "Didn't you say something about wanting to find your parents?"

"Yeah…" Mayonaka muttered.

"Well, where are they? Do you know?" Komuro asked.

Mayonaka nodded. "I know exactly where they are. But I can't endanger you guys like that."

"Huh?" Komuro questioned.

Mayonaka sighed. "They've probably gone to one of those infection free zones where they're rounding up humans. My parents only drink animal blood…"

"Komuro? Wasn't that where we were planning on going?" Saeko asked calmly.

Komuro nodded. "We were planning on going their anyway, Mayonaka."

"Oh…" Mayonaka trailed off.

Rei watched as the humvee continued to speed off into the distance.

"I don't need them… I can survive on my own…" She whispered under her breath.

"Oh? What do we have here? A pretty young lady left all by herself?"

Rei spun around at the sound of the new voice.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Oh? You're injured. A vampire did this to you."

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"I can trust me. Do you want to get revenge on them?"

"Yes I do."

"Then join us. Become a vampire slayer and get revenge on all vampires. Well, what's your answer?"

"I'll join." Rei answered with an evil glint in her eyes.

**A/N Cliff hanger I know. Please don't hate me! *Begs with puppy dog eyes.* It is my birthday tomorrow, after all. ^^**

**To be honest, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I will start writing it after I finish writing my next Ghost Hunt story. So, please be patient. I will get it to you. At some point.**

**-JazzieLouise.**


	7. Vampire vs Vampire

**A/N Hello to anyone who might be reading this story that I randomly decided to resurrect from the dead. This chapter has actually been sitting in my fan fiction folder, finished, for a while now. So, I decided to randomly post it. **

"Mayonaka are you okay? You're awfully quiet." Komuro asked the vampire.

Mayonaka nodded, but didn't remove her head from the humvee's window. "I'm fine."

"Mayonaka tell me the truth." Komuro asked sternly.

"I'm just a little worried that's all. Every second we're getting closer to the infection free zone, but we're also getting closer to my parents. I just worry that I won't be able to protect you. My parents are stronger than I am." Mayonaka spoke still refusing to meet Komuro's gaze. She continued to watch the scenery flash by as the humvee continued on its course.

No one spoke in response to what Mayonaka had said.

"Well… I'm sure it will be fine. If I explain to them that you're with me, I'm sure they'll leave you be."

"It'll be fine. Besides it's not like we have much choice. We're running low on supplies and we need shelter. The infection free zone promises all of this." Komuro spoke with confidence.

"Komuro's right. We don't have a choice. We'll be fine. We haven't survived all this time because we're a bunch of weaklings." Saeko commented.

Mayonaka nodded. "You're right I'm just worrying too much." Mayonaka tried to sound confident and convincing, but deep down inside she was dreading the unavoidable meeting between her parents and the group of Highschool students.

_A day later…_

The birds made their final chirps as they settled down in their nests. Darkness was approaching fast.

Mayonaka scrolled down her window and took a quick sniff of the night air. "We're nearly there."

"How do you know that?" Alice asked from her seat between Mayonaka and Saeko.

"I can smell my parents. There is no mistaking their scent. I can smell a lot of humans too…" Mayonaka paused to take another sniff of the night air. "About… One hundred and six.

"Wow! That many?" Alice chirped happily.

"Make that one hundred and five…" Mayonaka muttered as the smell of human blood reached her nose.

"What happened? Was it…" Saeko trailed off as Mayonaka glanced at her and nodded her head.

"I see." Saeko answered as Mayonaka confirmed her worsest fear.

"We'll be fine." Komuro spoke confidently.

"How can you say that? We're up against human blood sucking vampires! They're different from Mayonaka!" Takagi exploded.

"Calm down, Takagi." Hirano asked kindly with his sweetest voice.

"F-Fine." Takagi looked away to hide her bright blush that was slowly creeping onto her face.

"I believe in Mayonaka. We'll be fine." Komuro spoke calmly from the passenger seat of the humvee.

"We'll be alright. I'm sure Mayonaka's parents are really nice people." Sensei commented, oblivious to the situation at hand as usual. The humvee fell silent after Sensei's oblivious comment.

Finally, Mayonaka broke the silence. "We're here."

Everyone glanced out at the darkness. In front of the humvee a few metres away there was a tall thick wire fence that surrounded and isolated a huge area of land. Inside, there was tents dotted all over the place and a few trucks. People were lining up outside the trucks as tins of food and bottles of water were passed around. Two people, heavily armoured, stood outside the gate.

Mayonaka visibly tensed as the humvee drew closer and closer to the gate. "They're close."

The two guards walked over to the humvee and tapped on the windows. "Open up." The guard on the right commanded. Sensei and Komuro wound down the windows.

"Has anyone been bitten?"

Komuro shook his head.

"Just for precaution measures I need to be sure. Would everyone please step out of the vehicle?" Komuro nodded at this and everyone stepped out.

"Yukki, can you check the females for any signs of infection?"

The girl, Yukki, nodded and gathered all the Highschool girls together.

Meanwhile, the male guard checked Komuro and Hirano over. "All clear. You're free to enter." The male guard spoke.

"Thank you." Komuro said sincerely.

"Follow me." The guard said as he led the way through the gate.

"Oh, my. You are one good-looking teenage boy, aren't you?" A woman with beautiful blue eyes and long straight, shiny black hair held Komuro's chin and stroked it tenderly. Her fingers trailed across his neck and Komuro suppressed a shudder. The woman's tongue flicked out and licked her lips.

"Mum. Back off." Mayonaka skidded past and came to a halt by the side of Komuro, sword in hand.

"Oh my." The woman brought a hand to her mouth. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Mayonaka growled in response and lifted her sword up. "Back off. The humans are with me."

"Oh, is he your late night snack?" The woman laughed. "Have you finally changed your ways, _Princess_?"

Mayonaka growled and stepped in between the woman and Komuro. Saeko pulled out her sword and held it up.

"I've got this. Please don't, Saeko." Mayonaka spoke calmly.

"Oh, you've even gone so far as to give them names. Are you keeping them as pets?"

Mayonaka hissed even louder. "Mum, back off."

"Honey, look what's been dragged in." The woman called out in a sickly-sweet voice.

A tall man with long white hair and blood red eyes dressed in a smart black suit joined the woman's side.

"What is it?" His eyes met Mayonaka's. "Oh, it's you. You are not welcome here." The man's voice was laced with pure, undeniable hatred. "A vampire like yourself is not welcome here. Leave immediately."

Mayonaka let out another hiss. "I'm with the humans."

"Oh, you're defending your pets. You have dropped even further than I thought was possible. You have brought shame to our name. Rest assured we will have nothing to do with your _pets._" He hissed the last word like it physically repulsed him.

"Why would we want to drink the blood of humans who have been around you? They are perfectly safe." The woman held onto the man's arm.

"You heard your mother. Leave."

Mayonaka hissed before spinning sharply on her heel. She was stopped as Komuro's hand locked around her arm.

"Why can't she stay? She has every right to." Komuro spoke sternly as he looked the tall man directly in the eyes.

Mayonaka ripped her wrist free. "Komuro, leave it."

"No. I won't let you leave. We're all sticking together." Komuro held his gaze; refusing to back down.

"Komuro. Stop trying to be a hero! You're going to get yourself killed!" Mayonaka spoke calmly her anger slowly rising.

"Are you, a mere mortal, challenging me? I who is King of the vampires?" Mayonaka's Father's eyes shone brightly; the same colour as boiling blood.

"Komuro. Stop." Mayonaka begged.

"Oh, I think you need to put a lead on your pet, Mayonaka." The woman taunted.

"No. This is wrong. I'm not going to back down."

"Then you'll be killed." Mayonaka said gravely.

"Fine. I accept your challenge, mortal. You will regret being born." He lifted up his hands to reveal sharp, long nails. He took a step towards Komuro and Komuro stood his ground.

Mayonaka watched in shock as her Father moved with extreme speed and placed a hand on Komuro's chest. Komuro was sent flying backwards. His back connected hard with the fence and he slumped down.

Her Father moved in for the killing blow and Mayonaka had to think fast. She grabbed Saeko's sword and her own and ran to Komuro. She got there just in time and was barely able to stop her Father. "You… You are such an idiot, Komuro!" Mayonaka gritted her teeth and forced her heels into the ground. Her back bent under the strain and her arms ached.

"Hmph. You've gotten stronger, Mayonaka. But, not strong enough!" Mayonaka was thrown over sideways as her Father overpowered her.

_No…_ Mayonaka thought as she watched her Father drag Komuro up by his neck. _No… I won't let this happen…_ Power surged through Mayonaka as an image of Komuro's dead, weak, lifeless body surged though her mind.

"I won't let you do this!" She screamed out as she ran towards her Father with such speed that it was almost as if she was flying.

"How? How are you moving so fast?" Her Mother asked as she watched Mayonaka fly across the ground.

Mayonaka collided into her Father with such force that the ending result was terrifying. Her Father was forced backwards into the fence.

Mayonaka jumped back a good ten feet and braced herself.

Her Father stood up and brushed himself down. "I see. You wish to defend the human. Your feelings must run deep. See? That's the problem with you. You care too much about humans, it will be the death of you. You are aware of the consequences of standing against me."

Wind whipped Mayonaka's hair into a huge frenzy. She closed her eyes for a briefest second before opening them again. They shone brightly with her determination and her feelings for the ones she cares about.

"I see. You don't care. Either that, or you think you have a chance against me. Hmph. You amuse me. Show me what you can do!"

**A/N Another cliff hanger. I know but at least it's here. I shall have the next chapter up… At some point. When I gather together enough ideas to string into a coherent chapter. Until then, please be patient!**

**Happy new year! I hope it goes well for everyone! ^^**

**-JazzieLouise.**


	8. Near awakening

**A/N Okay, okay I know that the lateness of this chapter is absolutely inexcusable., but please please forgive me. I'm not going to spend ages telling you why this chapter is late, I'll just leave you to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.T.D because if I did, Mayonaka would be in the series. **

Mayonaka let out a long, slow hiss from between her teeth. It grew in volume and echoed all the way around the two vampires as they faced off against one another. "I will show you what I can do. I have gotten stronger since you last saw me, Father." Venom dripped from Mayonaka's words as she spoke and it especially showed in the last word.

"Hmph. Foolish child." Mayonaka's mother lifted up her hand to her mouth as she began to laugh loudly. "You are in no place to say that. I really do not see what you see in those humans." Her beautiful blue eyes took on a much colder look as she glared at Mayonaka. "Humans are a pathetic foolish race. We are superior. Look around you. These precious humans that you care about would die if it wasn't for us. Since you are siding with them you are no better. In fact you are worse. You are scum. I regret ever giving birth to you."

"Stop this!" Komuro shouted out as he stood up; shaking all over. "This is wrong! You're family!"

"Komuro don't. Please." Mayonaka pleaded as she stood in between Komuro and her Father.

"Why should I? This isn't -" Komuro started.

"Shut the hell up! For once in your life do as I tell you! You're going to be killed if you keep this up!" Mayonaka shouted out suddenly; interrupting Komuro.

"Mayonaka…" Komuro muttered.

"Oh, honey look at this." Mayonaka's mother purred in a sickly sweet voice. "The human has feelings for our daughter."

"And by the looks of it our daughter has feeling for the disgusting human. I feel sick." Mayonaka's father muttered as he checked out his claws. He suddenly turned on Mayonaka. "Mayonaka I'm disowning you. You are fully aware of what that means."

Mayonaka gritted her teeth together and held her ground.

"What does it mean?" Komuro asked.

"It means that she has less than thirty seconds left to live." Mayonaka's mother responded.

Komuro's eyes widened. "What?"

"It was nice knowing you everyone. I'm going to be fighting a losing battle here." Mayonaka sighed. "The things I do for you humans."

"Mayonaka? What's going on?" Komuro asked.

"Are you really that stupid human?" Mayonaka's father asked.

Komuro just stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"I guess he really is, honey." Mayonaka's mother responded.

"Mayonaka has challenged me. I have accepted her challenge. She has no hope for survival." Mayonaka's father walked forward with one hand outstretched. He gripped hold of Mayonaka's chin. "It will be such a shame. Me and your mother had such great plans for you. It's regretful that you decided to side with humans over your own family."

Mayonaka growled in response and lashed out with her foot. It flew up into the air and came down hard on the joint that connects the upper arm and the lower arm. "Enough talk. Let's get this over with." Mayonaka spun around and grabbed a hold of Komuro's shirt. She bent down close to the ground and threw him across it towards the other. "Make sure he stays over there. If he doesn't, he'll end up as a midnight snack."

Saeko nodded. "I understand."

"Oh, look. The humans are working together. How sweet." The blue eyed woman laughed again. "I can't wait to taste there blood."

"I thought you said that you didn't want anything to do with humans who have been around Mayonaka?" Takagi called out as she pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Oh, I guess humans do have the ability to retain information after all. Well, I was lying about that. Teenage blood is the best. It is filled with wondrous amounts of energy and hormones. You think I would risk missing that?" Mayonaka's mother muttered sweetly as she advanced towards the group of Highschool students.

Mayonaka ran out and blocked her mother's path. "Back off mother."

"Lynda, leave it for now. After Mayonaka's dead we can feast of the blood of the teenagers. Please hold your fangs, darling." Mayonaka's father answered as he walked over.

Lynda held up her perfectly manicured nails and inspected them. "You are right, Lucas. We must wait until the trash is taken out. Then we can feast."

Mayonaka let out a sharp growl.

Lucas reached out and grabbed a large handful of Mayonaka's silver hair. He then proceeded to lift her off of the ground. "Your opponent is me Mayonaka. You should know better than to turn your back on me. Or, has the humans stupidity rubbed off on you?"

Mayonaka let out a sharp growl as she clawed at her Father's hand; desperately trying to escape.

"How dare you growl at me! Learn your place scum!" With a sharp flick of his wrist he sent Mayonaka flying through the air.

She hit the fence on the other side of the enclosure, which was a good few miles away.

"Is that all you have?" Lucas shouted out.

Mayonaka's body trembled and she winced as she tried to pull herself off of the ground. "N-No it's not!" Mayonaka regained the strength in her voice and she took of running.

As she ran her legs began to blur as she gathered up more and more speed. She held out the two swords and crossed them over in front of each other. "I'm not the same girl I was last time you saw me!"

"You're right." Lynda replied. "You're a lot weaker and a lot softer."

Mayonaka growled and turned her body slightly. She picked up speed and charged straight at her mother.

Lynda gasped as she got knocked straight off of her feet. Mayonaka growled as she brought her face in closer. "Shut up and mind your nose."

"Trash like you has no right to talk to me, Queen of the vampires, in such a barbaric manner. Learn your place!" Lynda kicked Mayonaka square in the stomach and sent her spiralling up into the air.

Mayonaka travelled up high before she finally came down to land on Lucas's fist. She was propelled up again before Lucas jumped up and kicked her in the side. The force of the impact sent her flying through the air again.

"Your opponent is me!" Lucas shouted out.

"Mayonaka!" Komuro shouted out as he made to run towards her. He was held back by Saeko.

"Don't. If you do you will be killed." Saeko muttered calmly.

"But-" Komuro started.

Saeko shook her head. "I know this is hard; it's hard for all of us. But this is a fight that we can't get involved in. This is a fight between supernatural beings. We don't stand a chance."

"You should listen to the purple-haired piece of scum, boy. She is right. Mayonaka doesn't stand a chance. What makes you think that you do?" Lynda replied smugly.

Komuro gritted his teeth together.

"Yes. The best thing for you to do right now would be to keep quiet."

Lucas strode over to Mayonaka and glanced down at her body that was trembling violently. "You're taking too long to get up. I'm getting bored so I thought I'd help you." Lucas reached up and lifted Mayonaka up off of the ground by her hair he then dropped her onto the ground. "Look at you. You're all battered and bruised. You're hundreds of years to young to be taking down your own Father. You never stood a chance from the beginning. If only you could have been normal and drank human blood… You wouldn't be such a mess."

"Shut your trap you disgusting monster." Mayonaka growled out in response.

"Oh? You still have fight left in you. I'll soon fix that for you." Lucas swung up his leg and tried to kick Mayonaka in the stomach, but she intercepted with her sword.

Her sword then got stuck as Lucas's leg quickly healed over again. "I guess your in trouble now. If you drank human blood inside of the blood of those scummy animals then you could have healing powers like me." Lucas yanked the sword out and flicked his wrist; sending Mayonaka flying back down towards the ground again.

Mayonaka caught her balance on her hands just in the nick of time and her legs around in a circle. She caught her Father in the face with both feet and he stumbled back a fraction of an inch.

"Foolish girl. You have no chance to defeat me. Give up now and maybe you will have a slightly better death."

"Either way, I'm still going to die. I may as well die fighting." Mayonaka lashed out with her feet again and so the close-combat fight started.

Mayonaka lashed with her fists and then with her feet one after the other. Her Father intercepted and blocked every attack and Mayonaka cart wheeled out of the way.

She skidded backwards across the ground and spun on her heels sharply before pegging it up the nearest fence. She flipped off of it backwards and came down hard with her feet towards her Father's face.

Lucas moved with lightning speed and caught both of her legs in a steel-like vice. "Your efforts are futile child. You need to be stronger."

Mayonaka growled again as her Father threw her back towards the fence again. Her back hit the fence hard and got covered in cuts as she slid down it to land beside the group of Highschool students.

"Mayonaka…" Komuro trailed off as he took in her terrible state and equally terrible wounds.

Mayonaka glanced over at the group of Highschool students and quickly scooped Alice off of the ground. She jumped up and towards the fence and kicked at it with all the strength that she could muster into her legs.

The fence fell down and Mayonaka landed on her knees on the other side. "Come on guys we need to get out of here. There's no way I can win this fight."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Come on!" At the urgency of her voice everyone finally began to move again.

"How dare you! You little bit-" Lynda started but trailed off as she found Lucas's arm in front of her. She looked up into his calm face. "Why are you letting her go? She's taking the humans with her."

"I know. Let her. She's right. She can't win against me. Not yet. She needs to get stronger. She's grown a backbone. Do you remember when she was a child? She always refused to fight me because she was too scared. She has no fear now but she's still almost as weak as human. Let her grow stronger and she will surely come back. Right now, she's not worth our time."

"But I don't understand. How can you allow her to live?"

Lucas cupped his hands around his mouth. "I knew you were still a chicken! Run away like the little wimp you are! Run away and grow up stronger! Next time I see you I expect you to put up more of a fight! 'Cause if you don't I _will_ kill you!"

Mayonaka growled before letting out a sharp sigh. She limped over to the humvee and jumped up onto the roof.

"I still don't understand…" Lynda said. "She's an embarrassment to our family let you allow her to live?"

Lucas looked down at her. "I know she's a disgrace, but killing her now wouldn't be fair. She hasn't reached eighteen yet. Killing her before she awakens fully just wouldn't be fair. It would bring shame to our name."

"Even so…" Lynda trailed off as she watched the humans pour into the humvee. "Sometimes I really don't understand you."

Lucas chuckled. "I know."

Mayonaka kept her gaze locked on the enclosure as the humvee drove further and further away from it.

"Well that's just great! We didn't get any supplies! That was a complete waste of time!" Takagi shouted out from the middle seat of the humvee.

"Excuse me~" Hirano sang as he held up several bags of food and water bottles. "While everyone was fighting I took this."

"Oh. Maybe it wasn't such a waste of time after all." Saeko muttered as she grinned at Takagi.

Hirano smiled. "You can always count on me to find food!"

_Meanwhile… _

"When will we be attacking?" The new vampire hunter asked impatiently.

"Soon. We will catch that monster when her guard is down. Please have some patience, Rei."

**Okay there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to start mapping out the next chapter soon hopefully it will reach you sooner than this chapter did. I hope you enjoyed it and please drop me a review if you have the time. Also, if you have any idea for this at all, please don't hesitate to get in touch with me. I could really do with some help. Well, bye for now.**

**-JazzieLouise**


	9. New fiends

**A/N *Hides behind computer desk* Please don't attack me for the lateness of this chapter. I know, it's absolutely unforgivable. I completely lost track of this story and I had absolutely no idea where it was going… I've given it some thought and I think I know roughly where this might go... **

**Anyway… Continuing on! Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool Of The Dead, but I do own Mayonaka.**

* * *

Shizuka laughed at Hirano's answer. "That's true!"

"How did you manage to sneak so much food?" Sayu Takagi asked as she looked straight into Hirano's eyes.

"I'm just sneaky, that's all." Hirano replied nervously.

"Where are we going?" Saeko asked; completely shattering the moment.

"Umm… I was just focusing on getting away. I didn't really have a destination in mind…"

Komuro sighed and pushed open the hatch. "You okay up here Mayonaka?" Komuro took in her state. She certainly didn't look good. He body was covered in cuts and bruises and her school uniform was in tatters. Her gaze was set firmly in front.

"Mayonaka?" Komuro repeated himself.

"Big brother please hand this to big sister Mayonaka. I'm sure it'll make her feel better." Alice pulled on Komuro's shirt and handed him several bags of blood.

"Thanks." Komuro responded as he took them from her. He held them out in front of

Mayonaka. "Here. You look like you need it."

Mayonaka took the blood bags without even looking at him. "Thanks." She muttered as she began to down the contents of the bags.

"No problem. Hey, your clothes are badly ripped. Do you want to find a clothes store of some kind?"

"Could you please?" Mayonaka answered as she looked down at her torn clothes.

Komuro nodded and ducked back down into the humvee.

Mayonaka gazed out ahead at the empty road. _It's far too quiet… Something's not right here…_ The road that the humvee was travelling on was completely deserted. It was far too quiet and Mayonaka could tell that something was wrong. All of her senses were on edge and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sensei, slow down!" Mayonaka shouted over the roar of the humvee's engine.

"What? Why?" A confused Sensei called back.

"Just do it!" Mayonaka shouted again.

"O-Okay…" Sensei muttered in reply.

The humvee slowed down before it came to a complete stop altogether.

Komuro poked his head through the hatch in the top of the humvee. "What's wrong Mayonaka?"

"Something's not right. It's far too quiet."

"What do you mean?" Komuro asked as he looked around. "It is a bit quiet, but isn't that a good thing?"

Mayonaka shook her head. "All my senses are on edge… Something's really not right."

"What's going on?" Sensei called out.

"What do you want to do?" Komuro asked.

Mayonaka reached into her bag and strapped her two chainsaws to her back. She strapped her sword to her left thigh and jumped down off of the humvee. "I'm going to go on ahead and see what's going on. Wait here." Mayonaka began to walk off.

Komuro jumped down from the top of the humvee and ran after her. "Wait up, I'm coming too!"

Mayonaka turned sharply. "No, you're staying here."

"But-" Komuro started.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'll find around that corner. It's dangerous so you're staying here."

"But-" Komuro started.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'll find around that corner. It's dangerous so you're staying here."

"Mayonaka I want to help." Komuro said determinedly.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already?" Mayonaka asked as she looked him square in the eyes.

Komuro visibly flinched at her cold, harsh words. He knew instantly what she was referring to. His involvement in the argument earlier that ended with Mayonaka fighting to save Komuro's life. "I still want to come."

Mayonaka sighed heavily and face-palmed. "Fine. But only if you can keep up with me." Mayonaka set her arms firmly by her sides and took off running. With every passing second, her speed began to pick up; faster and faster.

Komuro blinked and she was already almost out of sight. "W-Wait up!" Komuro called as he stumbled over a stone. "You can't use your vampire speed! It's not fair!"

Mayonaka continued to go at the same incredible speed. He knew she had heard him.

Komuro sighed and climbed into the humvee. "Go after her."

Sensei jumped. "But Mayonaka said to wait here."

"Just go." Komuro muttered with more force.

"R-Right!" Sensei turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Go after her." Komuro said again.

"Right." Sensei muttered obediently as she set the humvee in motion.

Everything fell strangely quiet in the huge vehicle which was especially unusual when you considered how many people were currently in the vehicle.

"Are you sure you want to disobey Mayonaka's orders like this?" Saeko asked calmly; finally destroying the firmly settled silence.

Komuro nodded. "We are supposed to be working as a team. We are supposed to do things together. Mayonaka going off on her own like this goes completely against the meaning of team work."

"So there's no way around it then? You're still going to go after her despite her orders." Saeko muttered calmly as the humvee came to a stop.

"We're here." Sensei muttered as she gave one final twist on the steering wheel to take it around the corner.

"Right. I'll be right back." Komuro muttered as he opened the passenger door.

"Hold up. You're going alone?" Takagi asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah."

"Well if you're going to be preaching about teamwork, then wouldn't it make more sense if we stood together as a team? It's not going to look convincing if you go alone."

"Takagi-San has a point." Saeko said calmly after Takagi was done.

"Yay, let's all together!" Alice clapped her hands together and looked up at everyone with a huge grin plastered across her innocent features.

Hirano nodded. "I second that."

Komuro nodded. "All right then. Let's do this. Together." He made to leave the vehicle and everyone else began to move a second later. Even Shizuka climbed out.

Komuro turned the corner and froze dead.

The rest of the teenage students weren't far behind.

"Oh God…" Komuro muttered at the devastation before them.

It was horrible. Dead, half - eaten bodies lay scattered everywhere. The ground looked like it had been struck by a tidal wave of blood. Everywhere you looked was painted scarlet.

Walking on four limbs were the horrific things that Komuro had laid his hazel eyes on before he had frozen dead.

The creatures were jet black and had patches of fur and flesh missing in various places on their twisted, blood soaked bodies. They looked sort of like dogs, but it was hard to tell. They're eyes were blood red crazy and the sound of flesh being ripped free from bones, filled the air.

Takagi instantly covered Alice's eyes. "What a horrible mess…" She commented weakly.

It was then that the nearest creature lifted up its deformed nose and sniffed the air tentatively. Its eyes locked on Komuro and the others instantly. A low growl ripped free from its throat and this alerted the attention of a few more of the beasts.

Komuro gulped as he found five pairs of angry bloodthirsty eyes on him. The creatures all leaned forward on their front legs; a sign that they were going to pounce.

"Shit." Hirano muttered as he fiddled with the safety latch on his machine gun. "Fucking safety…"

Saeko leaned forward and kicked her left leg back. Both of her hands flew to the sword at her hip. "Get back."

Everyone obeyed.

Saeko pulled her sword out just as the first two creatures pounced forward.

A flash of silver blocked her line of vision as the two creatures were sent flying over the side of the bridge.

"What the?" Saeko muttered as she blinked.

Mayonaka spun around sharply and flashed Komuro an angry look. "What did I tell you? Do you never listen? Why is it so hard to trust a vampire when she says that there's danger?"

"Mayonaka now's not the time…" Takagi muttered as she glanced round Mayonaka at the remaining beasts.

"If you don't listen to me then you're going to get killed!" Mayonaka continued her rant; oblivious to the danger stalking behind her.

"Umm... Takagi-San is right. Now isn't the right time to start an argument Mayonaka-San." Hirano mumbled nervously as he eyed the grotesque beings stalking dangerously close to Mayonaka's legs.

"Hirano, butt out. This is between me and Komuro." Mayonaka muttered dangerously as she locked eyes with Komuro. "You really need to start paying more attention to what I say- Ow!" Mayonaka was cut off as several of the ghastly beings implanted their horrendous fangs deep into the bare flesh of her legs.

"How dare you! You insolent vile creatures! Learn to have respect for those who are stronger than you!" Mayonaka spun around and effectively threw off the creatures that had clamped down onto her leg. Once they were thoroughly shaken off, she stamped down on their heads and sent their mangled distorted faces straight into the ground.

Takagi flinched and turned Alice's head away to make sure that she didn't see any of this mess that was taking place before her.

Mayonaka pushed down harder with her foot and the dog's head spilt open. "Take that you repulsive, disgusting vile beings that feed off of decaying human flesh. Return to the pit that you crawled out of." Mayonaka flicked her foot forward and caught the remaining fiends in the side of their stomachs and sent them flying into the sea.

She then wiped her hands clean and dusted off her battered uniform. "Jesus Christ those things are annoying…" She glanced down at her legs and examined the damage closely. "That's a deep bite. That's going to take a few minutes to heal up. How dare they..."

"Mayonaka, are you okay?" Komuro asked worriedly as he took a step towards Mayonaka.

Mayonaka firmly held her ground. "I'll be perfectly fine in a few minutes. I can't be contaminated by that foul virus. I would have been even better though if you had of simply followed my instructions."

Komuro flinched slightly at this and paused his advances towards her. "We're supposed to be a team."

Mayonaka folded her hands in front of her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "If you have a point to make then make it."

Komuro flinched again slightly and gulped. "We need to do things together. You going off on your own like this defies the whole meaning of the word 'team.' We need to decide things as a group."

Mayonaka sighed loudly and covered her face with her hand. "I know what you're saying and everything but it's just easier this way. I can defend you better if you stay behind. I don't mean to boast by saying this but I'm stronger than you. It only makes sense for me to check for potential dangers before we proceed."

Komuro sighed.

"I'm right and you know it. Do we really need to argue about this?"

Komuro sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck in his nervousness. "No, I guess we don't…" Komuro laughed nervously. "I guess there's no arguing with a vampire."

Mayonaka spun on her heel and walked off to the humvee. She turned around and called over her shoulder. "Are you guys coming or are you just going to stand around and do nothing?"

Everyone blinked and ran to catch up with her.

"Please don't leave me!" Alice called as she ran up to Mayonaka and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Mayonaka smiled at the younger girl and lifted her up above her head. "Of course I won't leave you behind. Don't worry your pretty little head."

Alice laughed and giggled. "Yay! I'm a pretty little bird flying through the sky!"

Saeko leaned over and whispered in Komuro's ear. "Mayonaka's sure good with children."

"Yeah she is." Komuro answered in response.

_Meanwhile…_

"When can I get my revenge?" Rei whined. "I'm so bored of waiting around… Training day in, day out... I want to strike that stupid vampire bitch down! Send her back to the depths of hell where she belongs! She broke my nose and I'm going to break all the bones in her body as punishment. I'll make her suffer…"

"Patience Rei. All in good time. The time is almost right. When the time is right, I promise you can have your revenge. Just try to stay calm. Patience is a virtue. Especially with vampire hunting."

* * *

**A/N Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this **_**very very **_**late chapter and I do hope that you review and let me know what you think. It would mean a lot to me. **

**-JazzieLouise **


	10. Aftermath

**So... A year after I last published a chapter I decide to start writing it again. That's thanks to werewolfrider, so cheers for that. I randomly checked my reviews, found a new one for here and that encouraged me to write two chapter in less than a day. It's amazing what one review can do. So, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool Of The Dead, but I do own Mayonaka.**

* * *

Soon after that, everyone had piled back into the humvee again. Mayonaka took her usual seat on top of the roof and watched the scenery fly by as Sensei  
drove them onwards.

Mayonaka's eyes snapped down to the roof of the humvee as the hole was being opened up. As soon as Mayonaka saw Komuro's spiky brown hair, she averted her gaze.

"Mayonaka? Are you okay up here?"

Mayonaka nodded without meeting his gaze which did absolutely nothing in terms of reassuring him. In fact, it did the opposite and made him worry even more.

"We need to get you some clothes." He deliberately kept his eyes on her face, even though he did want to let his eyes stray down. Her skirt was ripped in various places and her blouse was the same, it took a great deal of effort to keep his eyes focused on her face and the fact that she was avoiding his gaze, made this even harder.

"Just let me know when we drive past one." Mayonaka gave a very minimal reply in the hopes that it would end this conversation that much sooner.

Komuro continued staring at her. He cocked his head to one side slightly and Mayonaka just ignored him completely. Or, tried to anyway. Komuro sighed and dropped his gaze. He lifted it up again a moment later and a blush lit up Mayonaka's cheeks as she could clearly see his bright hazel eyes travelling slowly up her body from underneath her long white fringe.

Her fight with her father had left her more exposed than she would have liked to be. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally too. She was beginning to feel her limitations and she didn't like it. She was also well aware that someday, she would be forced to challenge her father again. Knowing this fact left her feeling weak and exposed.

"Komuro, is there any place we can stop at for a while? It's getting late and I think we could all use a decent night's sleep on an actual bed." Hirano's voice travelled up through the gap in the humvee's roof.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Takagi voiced what the majority of the Highschool students were feeling.

Komuro sighed; knowing that his conversation with Mayonaka was over. He glanced up at her one last time before he lowered himself back down. He then got into a discussion about where the best place to stop off would be.

They agreed on a place (finally) but Mayonaka had tuned out what they were saying a long time ago. The thoughts in her head were enough of a distraction as it was, without having to worry about what everyone else was saying.

When they had finally arrived, Mayonaka's gaze locked on the clothes shop that she could see at the end of the street. Komuro's gaze followed and he locked his sights on it too. "I'll come with you." He threw the statement into the air and Mayonaka sighed.

"Nah, stay here and help everyone get sorted." She hadn't even turned to face him.

Komuro took a defiant step forward. "I want to go with you."

Mayonaka shrugged. "Too bad you're not a vampire then." And with that she took off down the street. There was no way Komuro could've kept up with her, even if he wanted too.

Saeko came forward and took his elbow gently. Komuro glanced at her hand on his arm and then up at her gently smiling face. "You need to talk to her, but for the moment I think it would be best to give her a bit of time to herself."

Komuro nodded. "You're right."

With a reluctant sigh he followed the others into the house they had found. It was a decent building, two stories high and was surrounded by a thick metal fence that should, at the least, help to deter them.

Sensei immediately went to take a bath and Takagi followed. Hirano set to work cleaning his guns and re-loading them and Saeko turned the T.V on with low volume as she set to work on sharpening her sword. Komuro joined Hirano on the couch and tried to relax as he watched a repeat of the news bulletin that was encouraging people to head to the safe areas.

Sometime later, the door opened and everyone's heads turned as Mayonaka walked in.

By her side she held several bags full of clothes. She set the bags down and awkwardly fiddled with the dress that she was wearing. It was a short sleeved black dress that was made of a silky material. It fit to her figure like a glove and put emphasis on the right parts. It was pretty short and gave freedom to most of her legs, but it made her feel self-conscious. It was a good dress for fighting them, as far as her acrobatic skills were concerned, but it didn't feel right for her. "No. No no no." She muttered. "I don't like it."

Hirano was practically staring and Komuro was doing his best to keep his gaze off of her.

"It looks really good on you." Hirano muttered. A slight blush lit up his cheeks and he joined Komuro in staring at the ground in front of them.

Mayonaka shook her head again. "Thanks and all, but I don't like it. I think I'm just going to change into a skirt or something." With that she grabbed the bags again and ran straight up the stairs.

Saeko nodded at the two guys. "You were right, Kohta. It did look good on her; she has the figure for it. Shame she's shy. Ah well."

A few minutes later, Mayonaka was jogging back down the stairs again with the bags of clothes in hand. She had changed into a black and red tartan miniskirt with lace lining the bottom and gold chains. She also had on a long sleeved black top with rips in the sleeves and smaller ones on the sides. She had this coupled with sheer black tights and lace up combat boots with a thick chunky sole and heel. "That's better."

She threw the bags of clothes straight onto the coffee table in front of the other three, grabbed a book and then sat down next to Saeko. "I've gathered up a lot of clothes, there's stuff for everyone. Might be worth checking it out."

Saeko nodded. "Thank you." She then began routing through the stuff. She pulled out the dress that Mayonaka had been wearing a couple of minutes ago and threw it at the vampire. Mayonaka caught it without missing a beat. "You should hang on to that one." The purple-haired girl gave the white-haired Mayonaka a bright smile.

Mayonaka held it out in front of her. "You reckon?"

Saeko nodded. "It looked good on you. If you don't want it, someone else will snatch it up. Meaning me."

Mayonaka chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Saeko. Thanks." She folded it up and put it next to her on the arm of the couch and flipped her book open and began flipping the pages. Once she had found the beginning of the actual book her eyes began darting from side to side at a speed that was a lot faster than the average human's.

"Can you really read that fast, Mayonaka?" Hirano expressed the thoughts that everyone wanted to say, but were mostly worried about interrupting her.

Mayonaka's ruby eyes snapped up from the book and met Hirano's gaze over the top of it. "Yes. I process information a bit faster than you guys."

"A bit faster?" Hirano answered. "A great deal faster. You're flipping through those pages like there's no tomorrow."

Mayonaka lowered the book. "If it's bothering you, just say. I don't mind moving."

Hirano shook his hands in front of him with speed. "No no, it's not bothering me. I was just expressing my amazement is all. You're just full of surprises."

Mayonaka grinned. "I guess I am. I'm not too sure if that's a good thing or not though." The grin straightened out into a frown.

Everything fell silent. No one knew how to respond to the sudden statement that was actually pretty deep.

"Never mind." Mayonaka lowered her gaze and continued reading.

Half an hour later, she tossed the book back on top of the cabinet by throwing it behind her. She yawned and stretched. "Hmm… I'm long overdue for a nap I think…"

"You sleep?" Saeko asked as she paused her sharpening to give Mayonaka a weird look.

Mayonaka nodded and then shrugged. "Sort of. Well yeah. Usually only for an hour every few days. It just helps in regards to maintenance. Some vampires do without it, some don't."

"Wow." Saeko said with a small nod. "That's something I didn't know."

Mayonaka stood up and stretched both of her legs out. "You learn something new every day. Do you guys think it'll be alright for me to take a nap? I can put it off it need be."

Saeko shook her head. "Go and rest. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Mayonaka reluctantly glanced at Komuro. "You think it'll be okay?"

Komuro blinked. "Y-Yeah sure."

Mayonaka yawned again and caught her fang on her finger. "I have to stop doing that." She licked the wound clean as she made her way upstairs.

Saeko glanced at Komuro and then up at the celling. He blinked in response. Saeko sighed, "Go and talk to her. You know you need to. Now is as good a time as any."

Komuro stood up. "Alright. I'll give it a shot."

* * *

**Well, there you go. :) I hope you liked it. (If of course anyone is still interested in this story. Hopefully people are.) **

**The next chapter is set to be... Interesting. This is rated T for Teen after all. **

**Anyway, please review. I really would like to know if anyone's still interested in this. It has been a year after all. **

**Bye for now,**

**-JazzieLouise**


End file.
